


Jealous, Evans?

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): jealous jamesorand lily





	Jealous, Evans?

(early november nineteen seventy-seven, gryffindor tower) 

_She wasn’t jealous. Or she told herself she wasn’t was more accurate. She had never been the jealous type of girl, but watching James, her James–or her something really–talking to Annalisse Reynolds caused a reaction that Lily wasn’t proud of._

_‘Jealous, Evans,’ she heard Sirius’ voice whisper in her ear._

_‘How does James even know Annalisse?’ she asked him, irritation creeping into her voice._

_‘Didn’t you know?’ His voice was smug. While she normally got on with Sirius very well, at the moment she desired nothing but to send a very deadly hex at his very beautiful face._

_‘If I knew I wouldn’t be asking, now would I?’_

_‘They dated, once in fourth year, once in fifth.’ His smug smile turn into a frown, ‘Never really liked her.’_

_‘How come?’  This caused a giddiness in Lily. Sirius, she knew, approved of her for his best mate, and Sirius Black was a very hard man to please when it came to the topic of James Potter._

_‘She was the first girl James seriously took an interest in, she threatened the dynamic.’ He shrugged, ‘She never liked me either, always had these stupid remarks.’_

_She nodded, but her attention returned to the pair who were shamelessly flirting. ‘Does he fancy her?’_

_Sirius chuckled, ‘No, James is just a big flirt when he’s a bit tipsy. Didn’t he almost propose to you when you came over this summer?’_

_She groaned at the reminder, ‘Yes,’ a small smile crept up on her face, ‘But you were the one who got him drunk.’_

_‘Who needs to be sober anyway, what’s the fun in that?’ He took another drink of his firewhisky._

_He managed to make Lily giggle, ’Oh, yes, sobriety is so boring, you can only properly function as a human being.’_

_‘Look who’s jealous now?’ Sirius motioned toward the two people heading towards them._

_‘Oh no,’ she moaned, resting her head on Sirius’ shoulder._

_‘He looks upset.’ Sirius whispered, petting her head gently. ‘We do look rather much like a couple.’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her._

_Lily burst out laughing, attempting to stifle her laughter into his neck, ’No, no, no…you and me…no.’_

_‘Way to let a guy down gently, Evans.’ He teased, pulling on a piece of her hair._

_‘Padfoot, look who I found!’ James shouted over the sound of those near them, despite them being perfectly able to hear him even with the ruckus._

_‘Who?’ Sirius sighed as his eyes landed on Annalisse._

_‘It’s Annalisse. You remember Annalisse, right?’ His eyes purposely avoided Lily’s._

_‘Of course, how’ve you been, Reynolds?’ He cocked an eyebrow at her and leant back against the wall, clearly telling James that he could care less about Annalisse._

_‘Good, Black, still causing trouble, I presume?’ It was clear to tell that only one of them was drunk and it wasn’t her._

_‘Of course,’ he winked at Lily before turning back to Annalisse, ‘How about you and I go dance?’_

_‘I don’t really fancy you, Black,’ she said taking James’ hand in hers as the drunk boy in question glared at a spot behind them._

_‘Don’t really care, Reynolds,’ he said as he took her hand in his and away from James._

_‘You’re being rude, you know,’ Lily told him._

_‘Do you fancy him?’ James asked, his eyes still on the wall._

_‘Do I fancy who, James,’ she sighed as she walked towards him._

_‘Sirius, do you fancy him?’ his voice sounded pained. Lily would have cared more if he wasn’t an idiot._

_‘No,’ her tone came out more irritated than intended. ‘How about Annalisse? Do you fancy her?’_

_‘Does it matter?’_

_‘Maybe it does.’ Her voice came out more vulnerable as he took a step closer to her. ‘You’re drunk.’_

_‘Just tipsy,’ he mumbled as he took one step closer. ‘Are you jealous?’_

_His eyes watched hers as she nodded her head slowly, ‘Yeah, I am.’ She watched as his eyes met hers, ‘Are you?’_

_‘Yeah. Just a bit.’ They both chuckled nervously. ‘Hey, Lil?’_

_‘Hmm..?’_

_‘Can I kiss you?’_

_‘Will you remember kissing me tomorrow?’ He was so close, she thought, so close._

_‘Yeah, I’ll remember.’_

_‘Okay,’ she said as his fingers gently slid into her hair. His lips gently touched her as she let her hands rest on his shoulders. The kiss was short and sweet, the kind you expect of your very first kiss. She let herself kiss him again, gently and slowly. She thought she heard Sirius shouting at them to get a room (he was), but at the moment she didn’t care–James Potter could do that to a girl._

_He broke it off first, ‘Fancy getting a drink with me in Hogsmeade sometime?’ There was a goofy grin on his face which Lily suspected wasn’t all from the firewhisky._

_Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, ’There isn’t another one until next month.’_

_‘You’re forgetting who you’re talking to, love.’_

_‘I expect you to be on time.’ He let his head snuggle into her neck and let out a sound of agreement. ‘And you’re not allowed to flirt with other girls.’_

_‘Are you still going to snuggle with Padfoot?’_

_‘He’s a good snuggler.’ She protested._

_‘I’m better.’_

_‘I guess we’ll have to see.’ But there was a grin on her face that said she would definitely stop snuggling with Sirius Black if James Potter was taking his place._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): jealous james ~~or~~ and lily


End file.
